duncton_woodfandomcom-20200215-history
Duncton Stone: Chapter Notes
Here you will find summaries of each chapter, pieced together carefully. Please do update as this will be heavily used as a reference for the Wiki. Part One: Wildenhope Chapter 1 Characters -- S: Hamble, -- M: '''Privet, Rooster, Quail, Thripp * January. Hamble makes the first appearance in the cold weather. Chapter 2 Characters -- '''S: Hobsley, Privet, Maple, Rooster, Weeth, Whillan, Madoc -- M: '''Thripp, Lime, Red Ratcher, Samphire, Humlock, Glee, Gaunt * March; spring arrives. Privet decides she no longer needs Maple's protection, as she had Rooster, Whillan and Madoc at her flank. Privet struggles thinking about Whillan's fate, and questioned if it was worth revealing Rooster's paternity to him. Rooster disagrees, saying it would interrupt him finding his delving path, and gives the task to Privet. * It was decided that Whillan would leave Privet as soon as they arrived safely at Duncton. * Madoc remains pupless. * Maple asks if Weeth had ever had love, and vice versa. They carry on talking, changing the topic to Thripp. * Whillan resents the idea of Rooster and Privet making love, while Madoc laughs, saying it was no different to their own relationship. * Rooster explains to Privet that Whillan had gone to the risen Stone, again, in anger. * So Privet, Rooster, Whillan and Madoc head south to Duncton, while Maple and Weeth head to Caer Caradoc to sort out the Newborns. Chapter 3 Characters -- '''S: Whillan, Rooster, Privet, Madoc -- M: Maple, Cobett, Weeth Chapter 4 Characters -- S: -- Fagg, Thorne, Madoc, Whillan, Rooster, Privet -- M: Quail, Maple, Weeth, Stour, Lime, Thripp Chapter 5 Characters -- S: Purvey, Hamble -- M: 'Privet, Rooster, Chater, Stour, Woodruff, Shire, Tryfan, Henbane, Rune, Mayweed, Bracken, Rebecca, Mandrake * Purvey reads Woodruff's ''Duncton Chronicles to Hamble and even taught him how to scribe, to which Hamble could scribe his name, and his system, Crowden. Chapter 6 Characters -- '''S: Pumpkin, Elynor, Cluniac, Sturne, Hamble -- M: Scirpus, Dunbar, Bracken, Tryfan, Mandrake, Mayweed, Sturne, Stour, Privet, Maple, Fieldfare, Chater * Hamble arrives in Duncton, sent by Privet. He rescues Pumpkin and Cluniac in the nick of time from two guardmoles. Chapter 7 Characters -- S: Privet, Thorne, Whillan, Fagg, Rooster -- M: Madoc, Glee, Humlock, Squelch, Chervil, Rolt, Bracken, Tryfan, Maple, Quail, Thripp * Privet, Rooster, Whillan and Madoc arrive at Wildenhope. Chapter 8 Characters -- S: Skua, Quail, Squelch -- M: Maple, Rooster, Thripp, Chervil, Arum, Boden, Rolt, Privet, Snyde, Stour, Fagg, Tern, Whillan, Madoc Chapter 9 Characters -- S: Madoc, Snyde, Squelch, Quail, Skua, Chervil, Rolt, Thripp -- M: Privet, Fagg, Rooster, Whillan, Thorne, Arum, Boden * Madoc is taken and raped by Squelch. * Thripp decides to see Privet in her cell, accompanied by Rolt. Chapter 10 Characters -- S: Privet, Thripp, Rolt -- M: '''Madoc, Rooster, Whillan, Thorne, Rolt, Brimmel, Loosestrife, Sampion, Chervil, Rolf, Shire, Wort * Thripp reveals himself as Privet's Brother Confessor, and telling her that her pups, aside from one, lived; Loosestrife, Sampion and Mumble, who was all this time, Chervil. Chapter 11 Characters -- '''S: Skua, Quail, Chervil, Thripp, Normand, Rooster, Whillan, Squelch, Privet, Rolt -- M: Madoc, Snyde, Arum, Boden, Feldspar, Fallow, Tarn, Retter * Executions take place. Normand, Retter and countless others are sentenced to death. * Eventually, through confusion, Whillan was chosen as a sentence, and as he was thrown to the rapids, Rooster followed in after him. The remains of them are unknown. Part Two: Strivings Chapter 12 Characters -- S: Hibbott -- M: '''Chater, Fieldfare, Quail, Skua, Whillan, Rooster, Maple, Thripp, Thorne, Snyde, Privet, Rolt, Sugran, Lloyd, Knill Chapter 13 Characters -- '''S: Fieldfare, Spurling, Raistow, Noakes -- M: '''Privet, Chater, Balyf, Peach, Pumpkin, Drubbins * Spurling confesses his love for Fieldfare. * Fieldfare says to herself in her burrow, that though Chater could never be replaced, she had missed a mole's touch. * Raistow suggests sending moles (specifically Noakes) to Duncton to find others like their group in the Seven Barrows. He also talks about how he visited Duncton Wood in his younger years, where he saw the Stone, met Drubbins, and Stour for the first time. Chapter 14 Characters -- '''S: Weeth, Maple, Furrow, Myrtle, Whindrell -- M: '''Privet, Thorne, * Maple and Weeth, on the way to Cannock, meet Furrow and Myrtle, who came from Broseley where the Newborns had taken over. Maple and Weeth decide to take them to Rowton, where they meet Whindrell. * They stay at Rowton for three days, and the Rowton moles were impressed by Maple's understanding of their position, that they offered him a place in the Elder council, which Maple declined. * Furrow and Myrtle stay at Rowton. Chapter 15 Characters -- '''S: Weeth, Maple, Squilver, Ystwelyn, Arvon, Pottle -- M: '''Thorne, Quail, Squilver, Warren * Maple and Weeth continue their journey to Cannock, where they arrive, and fall into a trap of a massing. Maple, luckily manages to save them and himself. Squilver watched as his plans fell before him, and the massing soon came together and began to follow Maple, with Ystwelyn as a second-in-command. Chapter 16 Characters -- '''S: Quail, Finial, Skua, Snyde, Maple, Weeth, Thorne, Ystwelyn, Rooster -- M: Thripp, Bunnicle, Pumpkin, Squilver, Fetter, Spurling, Fieldfare, Hodder, Hamble, Sapient, Zeon, Fagg, Suede, Arvon, Privet, Furrow, Myrtle, Whillan Chapter 17 Characters -- S: Quail, Hibbott, Caldey, Meddick, Privet -- M: '''Finial, Rooster, Snyde, Rose the Healer, Chapter 18 Characters -- '''S: Privet, Caldey, Meddick -- M: Quail, Shire, Lime, Rooster, Whillan, Hibbott, Chervil, Stour, Fieldfare, Chater, Pumpkin, Rose, Thripp, Maple Chapter 19 Characters -- S: Weeth, Maple, Rooster, Dint -- M: '''Rooster, Whillan, Chervil, Feldspar, Samphire, Ratcher, Privet, Hamble, Lime, Quail * Weeth explains the tale of how Rooster survived onward from the night of the Wildenhope Killings. Chapter 20 Characters -- '''S: Rooster, Dint, Frogbit, Weeth, Stow, Ystwelyn, Maple, Arvon -- M: Bartolf, Bryony, Privet, Runnel, Whindrell, Maella, Furrow, Myrtle, Quail Part Three: Dissenters Chapter 21 Characters -- S: Noakes, Fetter, Sturne, Hamble, Pumpkin -- M: '''Weeth, Fieldfare, Pumpkin, Law, Mayweed, Cluniac, Rooster, Raistow * Noakes arrived at Duncton, only to be antagonized by a couple of Newborn moles. After expressing his faith as a Follower, the Newborns thump him and take into the Ancient System, along with his friends. Chapter 22 Characters -- '''S: Hamble, Pumpkin, Noakes, -- M: '''Fieldfare, Spurling, Chater, Whillan, Rooster, Privet, Chapter 23 Characters -- '''S: Pumpkin, Hamble, Cluniac, Weeth, Arvon, Sturne, Hibbott -- M: 'Noakes, Hodder, Elynor, Bracken, Mandrake, Maple, Quail, Privet, Rooster, Whillan, Fetter, Thripp, Stour, ''Bunnicle the Second, Spire, Thorne Chapter 24 Characters -- '''S: Snyde, Thripp, Rolt, Adkin, Thorne -- M: Privet, Quail, Squelch, Finial, Maple, Rooster, Kritch, Stow, Maple, Chervil, Weeth, Bale, Caerwys, Fenney, Blinke, Kilvert, Ranke, Skua, Loosestrife, Sampion, Whillan, Squilver, Gareg, Ystwelyn, Arvon, Fagg Chapter 25 Characters -- S: Rolt, Thorne, Sickle, Adkin, Privet, Hodder, Arliss, Chervil, Feldspar, Fallow, Tarn -- M: Quail, Beechen, Wort, Dunmow, Thripp, Whillan, Rooster Chapter 26 Characters -- S: Quail, Snyde, Fagg, Squilver, Thripp, -- M: '''Thorne, Chervil, Maple, Sapient, Turling, Fetter, Pumpkin, Squelch Chapter 27 Characters -- '''S: Hodder, Arliss, Privet, Jugly, Rees -- M: Thorne Part Four: Quail Paramount Chapter 28 Characters -- S: Quail, Shap, Bunting, Snyde, Fagg, Squilver, Skua, Sturrick, Sapient, Turling, Arvon, Noakes, Cluniac, Weeth -- M: Thripp, Maple, Rolt, Thorne, Dunmow, Purde, Sickle, Zeon, Chervil, Pumpkin, Ystwelyn Chapter 29 Characters -- S: -- B: '''-- '''M: Chapter 30 Characters -- S: -- B: '''-- '''M: Chapter 31 Characters -- S: -- B: '''-- '''M: Chapter 32 Characters -- S: -- B: '''-- '''M: Chapter 33 Characters -- S: Quail, Squilver, Snyde, Sapient, Fagg, Taunt, Rees -- B: '''Turling -- '''M: Thorne, Skua, Rolt, Thripp, Fetter, Squelch, Privet, Arvon, Maple, Hodder, Arliss, * Places: Banbury, Ratley, Wellesbourne, Cannock, Duncton Wood, Rollright -- Gaydon -- The High Chilterns, Ivinghoe, The Great Wen, Chiltern Ridge, Wildenhope, Tebworth, Leighton, Eaton, Amersham, Chesham, Comfrey's Stone. * Month: October Chapter 34 Characters -- S: Maple, Spurling, Weeth, Fieldfare, Ystwelyn, Rees, Arliss, Hodder -- B: '''Noakes, Stow, Privet -- '''M: Chater, Furrow, Myrtle, Stour, Comfrey, Tryfan, Beechen, Boswell, Thorne, Rolt, Chervil * Places: Avebury, Barbury Hill, Buckland, Seven Barrows, Uffington, Duncton Wood, Caer Caradoc, * Month: Late October Chapter 35 Characters -- S: Quail, Snyde, Squilver, Sapient, Dirke, -- B: '''-- '''M: '''Rees, Comfrey, Sapient, Skua, Thorne, Chervil, Rolt, * Places: Wildenhope, Duncton Wood, Comfrey's Stone, Banbury, Avebury, Chapter 36 Characters -- '''S: Sapient, Dirke, Maple, Ystwelyn, Weeth, Spurling, Noakes -- B: '''-- '''M: '''Privet, Quail, Turling, Squilver, Thripp, Snyde, Mayweed, Tryfan, Spindle, Skint, Arvon, Fieldfare, Maella, Thorne, Smithills, Pumpkin * Places: Buckland, Duncton Wood, Avebury, Devizes, Banbury, Caer Caradoc, Wildenhope, Littlemore, Sandford, Uffington, Seven Barrows, Slopeside, Carswell Copse, Harrowdown, Barbury Hill, Buckland Marsh * Month: Late October Chapter 37 Characters -- '''S: Quail, Squelch, Snyde, Squilver, Thripp, Fetter, Arvon, Hodder, Arliss, Cluniac, Rees, Hibbott, -- B: '''x '-- '''M:' Quail, Squilver, Thorne, Sapient, Turling, Snyde, Fagg, Squelch, Fetter, Chervil, Rolt, Pumpkin, Thripp, Privet, Maple, * Places: Duncton Wood, Rollright, Begbroke Hill, Yarnton, Leamington, Avebury, Buckland, Cuddesdon * Month: October (?) Chapter 38 Characters -- S: Ystwelyn, Maple, Weeth, Radley, Sapient -- B: '''-- '''M: '''Noakes, Maella, Stow, Snyde, Sapient, Turling, Spurling, Furrow, Whindrell, Runnell * Places: Slopeside, Buckland Marsh, Carswell Copse, Buckland, Harrowdown Chapter 39 Characters -- '''S: -- B: '''-- '''M: Chapter 40 Characters -- S: Arvon, Elynor, Hamble, Pumpkin, Sturne, Hamble -- B: '''-- '''M: Privet, Rooster, Chervil, Pumpkin, Hamble, Sturne, Hibbott, Arliss, Rees, Squilver, Fetter, Quail, Thorne, Maple, Thripp, Hamble, Weeth, Cluniac, Noakes, Fieldfare, Whillan, Skua, Snyde, Stour, Boswell, Beechen, Rose, Mayweed, Tryfan * Places: The Marsh End, The High Wood, Duncton Wood, Banbury, Avebury, Caer Caradoc, Wildenhope, Barrow Vale, Crowden * Month: October-November Chapter 41 Characters -- S: -- B: '''-- '''M: * Places: * Month: Chapter 42 Characters -- S: -- B: '''-- '''M: Chapter 43 Characters -- S: -- B: '''-- '''M: Part Five: Book of Silence Chapter 44 Characters -- S: -- B: '''-- '''M: Chapter 45 Characters -- S: -- B: '''-- '''M: Chapter 46 Characters -- S: -- B: '''-- '''M: Chapter 47 Characters -- S: -- B: '''-- '''M: Chapter 48 Characters -- S: -- B: '''-- '''M: Chapter 49 Characters -- S: -- B: '''-- '''M: Chapter 50 Characters -- S: '''Frogbit, Pumpkin, Myrtle, Privet, Sturne, Morwenna, Whillan, Squelch, Brimmel, Fieldfare, Hibbott -- '''B: '''x -- '''M: Loosestrife, Brimmel, Rooster, Fieldfare, Rose, Hawthorn, Maple, Hibbott, Thripp, Hamble, Stour, Rees, Furrow, Weeth, Caldey, Squelch, Dint, Bracken, Rune, Drubbins, Hulver, Mandrake * Places: Barrow Vale, The Slopes, High Wood, Duncton Wood, Cuddesdon, Buckland, the Redditch Stone, Siabod, the Marsh End, * Month: MayCategory:Chapter Notes Category:Reference